1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display having a lens and without a color filter and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When conventional liquid crystal displays are operated, a white light from a backlight module is dispersed by a color filter to form a red light, a green light and a blue light. Then, the red light, the green light and the blue light are mixed to achieve a color display. Referring to FIG. 1, a cross section of a conventional liquid crystal display is shown. A backlight module 10 is disposed under a liquid crystal display panel 14, and a lower polarizer 12 is disposed between the backlight module 10 and the liquid crystal display panel 14. A color filter 16 is disposed above the liquid crystal display panel 14. The color filter 16 has tricolor photo resists, including a red photo resist 16R, a green photo resist 16G and a blue photo resist 16B, respectively. The white light from the backlight module 10 passes through the lower polarizer 12 and the liquid crystal display panel 14, and then passes through the color filter 16 to form tricolor light, including a red light, a green light and a blue light, independently.
The photo resists of the color filter 16 absorb a large portion of light energy from light; such that after light passes through the color filter 16, only about 30% of the light energy exits from the color filter 16. Thus, efficient use of light energy for conventional liquid crystal displays is low. Also, because the cost of color filters is high, it is difficult to reduce fabrication cost of conventional liquid crystal displays.
Therefore, a liquid crystal display that does not need a color filter to achieve color display is desired.